Speaking Under The Influence
by baby8love
Summary: It's all GC ... complete
1. Part 1

Disclaimers: Not mine.

Spoilers: Nope

**+++++**

SPEAKING UNDER THE INFLUENCE

"Dammit!" Catherine banged her knee against one of her bedposts as she raced from her bathroom to her bedroom. "Hold on!" She yelled at the phone as she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Catherine! Is that you?"

She immediately recognized the voice as Grissom's but frowned at the fact that he was speaking ten times louder than usual. "Grissom? You called my number, who were you expecting?"

"Oh...right."

When he didn't continue, Catherine sighed loudly, "Is there a point to this, Grissom? I was going to take a bath."

"Really?"

There was a lilt in his voice that made Catherine suspicious. "Yes, why?"

"Nothing...I was just hoping maybe you'd have time to listen to some things I needed to say but since you're busy I'll call back later when you're not so busy or maybe we'll just talk tomorrow at work yeah that sounds good we'll talk tom..."

Shaking her head at the long run-on sentence, Catherine quickly cut Grissom off before he could continue, "Grissom, are you drunk?"

Silence.

"Grissom? Are you still there? Gil?!"

"I think I'm in love with you, Cath. No wait, I don't think that. I know it. I'm in love with you. I have been for a very long time but I never told you cuz I never had the courage to. Well, that and you were married. But even after you and Eddie divorced, I never told you cuz I didn't..."

"Grissom." Catherine stopped him mid-sentence again, "Grissom, I want you to hang up the phone, take a long shower, and get a good night's sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Ok." Without another word, Grissom hung up the phone.

It was only now that Catherine allowed herself to react to Grissom's drunken confession. Was it true? Or was he just making things up in a drunken stupor?

_*To be continued*_


	2. Part 2

Disclaimers: Not mine

Spoilers: Nope

**+++++**

**SPEAKING UNDER THE INFLUENCE**

**(Chapter 2)**

"Griss! Man, you alright? You don't look so good." Nick looked at his supervisor with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, Nick." Grissom winced slightly at the volume of Nick's voice and kneaded his temples with his fingertips, "I just have a headache, that's all."

"Why don't I come back later when I get the DNA results from Greg?"

"That's a good idea. Do whatever you need to do and just keep me posted once in a while." Grissom closed his eyes and sighed as Nick left his office. His break wasn't long-lasting as he heard footsteps approaching his door. Looking up, he found Catherine standing there with her arms crossed. "Catherine." He had been meaning to talk to her.

"Hello." Catherine entered the room with a grin.

"Why are you smiling?" Grissom asked, desperately trying to keep a calm exterior even though the panic level within him was beginning to rise.

"I'm just...in a good mood." She shrugged, taking a seat.

"Right...well I've been meaning to speak to you..."

"About?"

"Last night."

Catherine's eyebrow raised. "Last night?"

"I had a few drinks."

"That's good. You know I've always encouraged you to go out more."

"No, I had a few drinks at home."

"Oh. Well, that's good too. Everyone deserves a little R&R."

"Catherine, I got drunk."

"That's probably because you don't drink often. Your tolerance for alcohol has probably lessened over time."

"Catherine, I got drunk and I may have...said...some things..."

"To?"

Grissom frowned. "Didn't I call you?" His eyes widened as another thought entered his head. "I didn't call you? I called somebody..."

"You called me, Grissom." Catherine smiled.

"Right. That's what I thought."

"So?"

"Did I say anything...embarassing?"

"Embarassing?" Her smile grew wider, "Depends on your definition of 'embarassing'."

Grissom exhaled loudly, "I said something horrible, didn't I?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, not really."

Catherine's expression changed from a smile to a frown, "That's too bad."

"Why? What did I say?"

"That's not important anymore."

"Catherine..."

"You were drunk, Grissom. I won't hold what you said against you, I promise." With that, she got up.

"What if I want you to?"

She stopped and turned around, "What?"

"What if I want you to hold what I said against me?"

"You don't even remember what you said."

"No, but I can take a very educated guess at my drunken words."

Catherine responded with silence.

"I told you the truth, didn't I?"

"Depends on what the truth is."

"Stop it, Cath."

Again, he was met with silence.

"Catherine, despite my inebriated state, I meant every word I said."

"What did you say?"

"You know what I said."

"I don't remember."

"Yes you do."

"Grissom, you were speaking under the influence. How can I know you truly remember what you said if you don't repeat it to me now?"

"You're not gonna let me go on this one, are you?"

"You said I could hold this against you and now I'm choosing to do just that."

"Catherine, I love you." He paused, "And I am perfectly sober right now. I guarantee you."

She laughed, "You know, I think you should drink more often.  You're so much more open when you're drunk."

_*THE END*_


End file.
